1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter device to which a video camera device is to be attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
Video camera devices for business use include a small type to be used being carried on the shoulder of a camera man, and a large type to be used indoors being fixed on a tripod or the like. Also, there is available an adapter device intended to use such a small video camera device with functions of a large video camera device. With a large lens unit being installed on the adapter device fixed to the small video camera device, the latter can be used as a large video camera device.
When a small video camera device is attached to the adapter device, the viewfinder will be installed at the upper rear end of the adapter device. The viewfinder is installed on a lid that opens and closes an insertion opening formed at the rear end of the adapter device and through which the small video camera device is to be inserted. In some cases, the viewfinder is a monitor as large as 9 inches in size for easier monitoring an image. Such a monitor is very heavy weighing about 8 kg.
In case the lid on which the viewfinder is to be installed is provided on a horizontal pivot at the lower rear end of the adapter device, it will possibly be opened down abruptly under its own weight and weight of a heavy viewfinder. Therefore, when operating the lid having the viewfinder installed thereon is opened or closed, the lid has to be held from below, which is very troublesome.